


Right and Wrong

by Sselene



Series: The Socialporn Hour [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: It's not actively rape but Stiles is 11 so... yeah... non-con warning for sure, Like, M/M, Not really graphic, Peter 20+, Stiles is 11, Underage - Freeform, but there is sex, waaaaay underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sselene/pseuds/Sselene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is eleven, he’s not a child, he knows the difference between Right and Wrong... does he?</p>
<p>300 words on Peter/Stiles and general wrongness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right and Wrong

Stiles is eleven, he’s not a child, he knows the difference between Right and Wrong.

 

He knows it’s wrong to want (to _want_ -want) a 20-something-year-old he doesn’t really know. He knows it’s wrong for a 20-something-year-old to want-want an 11-year-old.

He knows it’s wrong to lie to his father on going to Scott’s so that he can be with Him in the woods, but his father is preoccupied with his mother, so it’s easy to lie – and if it’s easy it can’t be _too_ wrong, can it?

 

He doesn’t know if it’s right, but it does know that it _feels_ right to be with Peter. It feels right to have his lips on his own and his hands exploring his body, to be pressed between him and a tree. It feels right (it feels _good_ ) feeling Peter hard against him and knowing it’s because of _him_. It feels right when Peter tells him how much he loves him, how good he is, how good he is _for him_.

 

He knows (or does he?) that it’s wrong to have sex with Peter (and he’s a curious boy, he knows it’s sex and he knows what sex is), that it’s wrong when it hurts. But then Peter shushes him and murmurs sweet words in his ear and says it’s okay, over and over; and Stiles thinks that maybe it’s right, then.

 

He knows, really knows, it’s wrong when Peter flashes his eyes blue and suddenly has _fangs_ in his mouth and there’s another man – another _werewolf_ – with red eyes with them; but then it’s way too late.

 

Later, much later, with fangs and claws dripping blood and Peter looking at him with brand new red eyes, he tries to understand if it’s _right_ or _wrong_ but he doesn’t know.

 

He doesn’t care.


End file.
